


The Goddess Tower

by Bandshe



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Claude finds Byleth in the Goddess Tower trying to clear her head.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	The Goddess Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a slow burn but the more I talked to my friend the weaker I became. This is your fault, Sheryl.

Byleth looked out the window of the Goddess Tower, something she did often when she wanted to clear her head. It was her secret getaway or so she thought until she heard someone behind her. 

“Hey Teach. Everyone’s been looking for you.” Claude stood next to her

“I’ll be there shortly.”

“Are you okay?” Claude studied Byleth’s near expressionless face as she continued to look outside. 

“Of course.” She faced him and gave her usual small smile.

Claude looked into her large mint eyes, only a couple of shades darker than her hair and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. “If you don’t want to tell me it’s alright. Do you mind if I join you?”

Byleth’s face reddened at his sudden gentleness. If her heart could beat she was sure he’d hear it. She tried her best to remain calm as his presence grew more and more evident. 

“You know, no one goes to the top of the Goddess Tower for no reason.” He reached out and laced his fingers through hers. What was he doing? “Remember the last time we both stood here?” He gently squeezed her hand only making it harder for her to hide what he was doing to her. 

“I remember.” Byleth thought about the celebration five years prior and how Claude had told her about how couples snuck up there to make their wishes. She wondered herself if she was the only one of the two that had gone up for the same childish reason. 

“To be honest, I come here to clear my head sometimes.” She finally decided to divulge only part of the reason she was there. 

“It must be hard to be in your position, especially after being gone for five years. Just know that we’re all here for you, Teach. Anything you need, I...uh, we won't hesitate to give you.”

The corners of Byleth’s lips curled a little. Claude wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her until all her worries vanished but there was a line he feared crossing with her. He wasn’t going to let his feelings dictate his actions. If she wanted him she’d let him know.

“I don’t want you guys worrying about me. There are more important things for you to focus on. For all of us to focus on.”

“I’m not so sure of that, Teach.” Claude reached up with his other hand and turned her face towards him. “Teach…” His chest tightened as he looked at her slightly shocked face. “I won’t let any harm come to you. I’ll die before I ever lose you again. If I lose you one more time I don’t think I could stand it.”

She reached up, holding his hand in place and smiled sweetly at him. The longer she looked into his eyes the more she wanted to pull him in for a kiss. What would he taste like? How would his lips feel against hers? Would she moan out his name as he caressed her gently in between kisses?

“Teach?” He caressed her face before he started to lean closer. A mild panic overtook Byleth and she pulled away.

“Claude, I think we should head back before people start to talk.”

“People have been talking for years now. Isn’t it about time we gave them something to talk about, Teach?”

“If you want us to move past the teacher-student relationship I suggest you stop calling me ‘Teach’.”

Claude chuckled and ran his thumb over her bottom lip until she opened her mouth. “Well, what do you want me to call you?” He leaned in closer, his lips barely touching hers.

“How about my name,” she whispered.

“As long as we’re alone, if you want, I'll even scream it out.” Claude captured her lips in his. Byleth practically melted into his kiss as she parted her lips. His tongue slid into her mouth, caressing hers as he explored her mouth. Their love was one five years in the making, one both of them would fiercely protect with their lives. 

“Ahem.” 

The two paused momentarily and looked behind them only to see Seteth standing there with a frown on his face.

“I figured this would eventually happen, but to defile the Goddess Tower.”

“Defiling? I’m just merely paying the Goddess my respects.” Claude smirked as he watched Seteth’s face redden with anger. 

“Can you at least...just do this somewhere else.” Seteth rubbed his forehead and walked away.

“Well, I suppose we should listen to him. After all, he’s your advisor now.” Byleth laughed quietly before he pulled her in for a final kiss. “So, my room or yours, Byleth?” The sound of her name escaping his soft lips made her lose all sense. She should’ve stopped him and gone back to everyone else but she was so caught up in her emotions she simply blurted out, “Whichever is closest.”

“As the Goddess commands.”


End file.
